O dia em que eu nasci
by Yellow Momo
Summary: No dia de seu aniversário, Naruto-kun recebe a visita de alguém muito especial. Fluffy, apesar de triste.


Disclaimer: Naruto e Yondaime pertencem a Sueisha e ao Kishimoto. O original desta história a Saimu Hiiragi. E eu não ganho nada com isso...

P.S. 1: Esta é uma adaptação do doujin, quer dizer que eu tomei o direito que modificar alguns fatos e acrescentar outros para diversificar e explicar melhor o contexto.

P.S. 2: É em comemoração ao aniversário do Naruto-kun, e não tem yaoi.

P.S. 3: Os fatos narrados acontecem antes dele conseguir se tornar um gennin e não possuem cronologia relacionada com a história original.

* * *

"_Parabéns pra você..."_

"_Parabéns pra você..."_

"_Parabéns pra você..."_

_Hoje é dia 10 de outubro, é o dia do meu aniversário. Só que ninguém faz festa para mim, ninguém nunca fez festa para mim. E ninguém me deseja "Parabéns pra você!" porque eles acham que se fizessem isso poderiam está ofendendo outra pessoa. O dia de hoje além de marcar o dia do meu nascimento, marca a morte de alguém muito especial para a vila; hoje também é o dia em que as pessoas rezam pela alma do 4º Hokage porque ele sacrificou a própria vida para salvar Konoha da Kyuuby quando selou o monstro em mim. Por causa disso, desde que eu consigo me lembrar, eu nunca tive a companhia de ninguém no dia do meu aniversário. Eu não tenho pais e também as pessoas da vila ou me odeiam ou me rejeitam pelo o que eu sou..._

_Desde que eu consigo me lembrar, eu me afastava das pessoas vila pra passar o meu aniversário sozinho. O velho Sandaime tinha me pedido para que eu não aparecesse na frente das pessoas da vila quando fosse essa data porque a minha presença poderia magoá-las. Hoje eu faço dez anos, no dia dez, do mês dez. A gente aprende na academia que o número dez é a nota perfeita, mas para mim é como se significasse algo nulo... _

_Tudo o que eu queria ouvir hoje de alguém era "__**Feliz aniversário!**__", mas eu sei que é algo __**impossível**__. __**Quem iria desperdiçar o seu tempo querendo comemorar o meu aniversário **__**comigo**__**? Eu acho que ninguém...**_

_Quando era menor, ficava sozinho no meu apartamento, mas eu cansei de ver pela janela as pessoas andando com seus rostos tristes e passei a me esconder em lugares bem distantes, onde eu acho que __**ninguém**__ me encontraria. Chego sempre antes de o sol nascer e só volto para casa depois que a lua já está bem alta no céu... Dá vontade de chorar..._

_Eu realmente gostaria que ouvir alguém cantando: "Parabéns pra você...", mas eu sei que só ilusão. Onde estou agora, rabisco o chão com um graveto essas palavras que eu tanto queria ouvir, mas eu sei que perto de mim não existe ninguém para dizê-las..._

- Hey! O que você está fazendo? – pergunta um homem que aparece de repente atrás de Naruto.

- !!

_Quem é ele? Eu deveria está sozinho neste lugar... Ele vai ver o que eu escrevi, vai ficar com raiva ou magoado? Tenho que esconder o "meu desejo"..._

- Que... Quem é você? – Naruto pergunta assustando porque não conseguia entender o que aquele homem estava fazendo ali. O homem percebe que Naruto estava agachado e as suas mãos remexiam na terra para tentar ocultar algo.

- O que você está escondendo aí? – ele pergunta, mas ao invés de expressar raiva ou magoa como Naruto esperava, o homem lhe sorrir de forma sincera e ampla – Vamos lá, deixe-me ver! – ele se agachou para ficar na mesma altura em que a criança loira de joelhos estava e reparou novamente que ele agora tentava esconder com as pernas o que estava escrito na terra – Hum... O que é isso? Feliz... Aniver...sário? – foi o que ele, mesmo se esforçando muito, consegue ler.

_Ai, meu Deus! E agora? Ele viu, ele viu! Eu tenho que inventar alguma desculpa rápida! Eu estou encurralado! Tenho que explicar! _

- Ah... Ah... É... É que... – o loirinho nervoso sacude os punhos e quando ia levantar a mão para esclarecer, por engano acertou um soco no rosto do homem que por não esperar por aquilo caiu sentando no chão.

- Ah! Me desculpe! – Naruto muito envergonhado pela sua ação sacudia com mais velocidade os punhos diante do ombro caído.

- Está tudo bem – o outro dizia enquanto massageava a bochecha atingida.

- Mas... Mas... – o pequeno ainda se agitava em pânico vendo o homem tentando aliviar a dor que o soco poderia está causando.

- Bem, eu não deveria ter aparecido para você tão de repente e de qualquer jeito.

- Hum? – Naruto não conseguiu compreender o que as palavras diziam e viu o homem a sua frente se levantar retirando a terra que estava em suas vestes.

- Agora já não importa mais... – o mais alto disse – Quer conversar um pouco?

- Tá, pode ser – Naruto responde por reflexo.

...

_Eu e ele nos sentamos em uma velha bancada de pedra. Eu olhei para ele e vi que ele não parecia ser tão velho. Ele era alto, loiro, tinha olhos azuis, usava capa branca por cima das suas roupas e um colar estranho no pescoço. Eu nunca esperaria que alguém se oferecesse para conversar comigo, ainda mais hoje... Eu fique com vontade de saber mais sobre ele._

- Ei, Senhor...Qual é o seu nome? – Naruto perguntou com a curiosidade típica dos garotos de sua idade.

- Hm? – o homem observa o olhar do garoto para si e continua – Meu nome... Bem... Isto é um _**segredo**_! Hehehe...

- Hum!! – Naruto fica espantado – Como assim, um segredo?

_Hum... Esse homem não me é estranho. Eu olho para ele e tenho a sensação de já tê-lo visto em algum lugar antes. Embora ele não tenha respondido a minha pergunta, eu tenho essa sensação. E ele parece não se incomodar com isso porque fica diante de mim apenas assoviando como se quisesse aproveitar o tempo. Mas de onde eu o conheço. Quando? E a quanto tempo? Em algum lugar..._

- Sabe, hoje... – o homem loiro volta a conversar com Naruto e desvia-o de seus pensamentos – é o dia em que uma pessoa especial para mim nasceu.

- Verdade? Hoje é o meu aniversário também!

_Ai! Por que foi que eu contei isso a ele! Que vergonha..._

- Oh! – o homem parece surpreso – Sério? Feliz aniversário! – ele deseja para o garoto mostrando em seu rosto um belo sorriso.

- É que isso não é um acontecimento feliz – Naruto estava triste, pois lembrava-se o significado que a data havia lhe ensinado durante todos esses anos que ele "comemorou" sozinho – Na verdade, é provavelmente um acontecimento terrível. Ninguém celebra comigo ou qualquer coisa.

_Então em lembro do que me disseram o que aconteceu __**no dia em que eu nasci**__... __**Do que existe dentro de mim**__..._

- Ninguém... Sei... – o loiro mais alto percebeu a tristeza de Naruto e passou a caminhar até onde o garoto estava. Levantou uma das mãos e deu um leve tabefe na cabeça.

- Ow! – Naruto sentiu a orelha arder – POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO? – ele grita com homem não entendendo novamente a atitude dele.

- Porque você estava muito pra baixo!_(1)_ – ele adverte – Você necessita está feliz, hoje é um dia para ser celebrado!

_Como assim? Quem ele para dizer esse tipo de coisa?! Será que ele não ouviu nada do que eu disse...? Que raiva! Eu devia jogar na cara dele como eu me sinto!_

- Eu posso me sentir como eu quiser, não posso?

- Isso é verdade!

- E de qualquer forma, isto não tem nada haver com você! Então por que você se importa? **Não tente me ajudar! Isso é irritante!**

_Ah!? O que foi que eu disse? Por que eu agi dessa forma? Eu só estou dificultando as coisas de novo! Eu tenho que tentar corrigir!_

- Eu... Eu...

_Foi tarde demais! Ele tá levantando a mão, e vai me dá outro tapa, e acho que dessa vez vai ser para me bater! Eu não vou conseguir fugir, mas pelo menos vou fechar os olhos, não quero ver onde vou ser atingindo! Vou tentar bloqueá-lo com um braço!_

_..._

_Hã? Ué? O que houve? Por que ele está assanhando os meus cabelos como quem faz um cafuné? Não consigo entendê-lo..._

_­_- Hey...

- Eu apenas não consigo deixar você sozinho! – o homem sorri, divertindo-se com a cara irritada do garoto e os seus cabelos assanhados.

- Hum?

- Me desculpe. É que eu sou uma pessoal bastante protetora – ele ainda sorria para o garoto – Eu apenas não estou satisfeito ao menos que eu tome conta de você.

- ... – Naruto estava sem palavras vendo o homem a sua frente gargalhar de forma envergonhada.

- E mais uma coisa... Se ninguém virá celebrar com você, por que você não vai atrás de quem esteja disponível?

_Eh? Do que ele estava falando? Eu não consigo entender o que ele quer dizer..._

- Existe alguém, não é? Alguém com quem você gostaria de passar o seu aniversário, não é?

_Meu aniversário...? Com alguém...? Uma voz ecoa na minha mente. E eu me lembro dela, é do Iruka-sensei... Que mesmo quando me dava bronca, sorria para mim..._

- Sim... – Naruto estava envergonhado, aquele homem trazia a tona sentimentos que o garoto preferia esquecer naquele dia.

- Então você deve ir até ela, certo? – o homem sorrindo o aconselhou.

- Certo – o garoto estava confiante – Estou indo!

_Sim! Eu gosto de Iruka-sensei! E eu sei que ele também gostaria de passar o meu aniversário comigo. Só que... Eu percebo algo. Paro os meus passos e volto a minha atenção para aquele homem que não me disse o seu nome e chamo a sua atenção._

_­_- Quem era a sua pessoa especial? – Naruto pergunta esperando em sua última tentativa descobrir algo mais sobre aquele homem.

- Oh, isto...

- Naruto!

_Hã? Eu reconheço essa voz! **Ele veio até mim**! E ainda está acenando para chamar a minha atenção!_

- Hey!

- Iruka-sensei!

- _**Ele era meu filho...**_

_Eu ouviu bem o que aquele homem tinha dito? O filho dele havia nascido no mesmo dia que eu? Será que ele...?_

- Hey! – Iruka grita novamente para chamar a atenção de Naruto – Algo errado, Naruto?

- Não é... nada... – Naruto fala calmamente – Hehe... Vamos, Iruka-sensei – o garoto agora sorria sinceramente e calorosamente para o professor. Iurka acostumado com Naruto, parecia que era a primeira vez que lhe via sorrir daquela forma e sentiu até mesmo o coração bater acelerado como se estivesse também sentindo parte daquela alegria.

- Certo, vamos logo, então? –Naruto ainda sorrindo repetia a pergunta enquanto entrelaçava os seus pequenos dedos com os do professor

- Sim! – afirmou o professor deixando-se guiar pela felicidade do aluno.

...

_Feliz Aniversário, meu amado filho..._

_Eu estou pensando em você sempre..._

_Eternamente..._

...

**FIM**

* * *

_(1) No original a tradução ao pé da letra seria "tenebroso, sinistro", mas para se adequar a personalidade do Yondaime nesta história eu preferi usar de uma gíria ao invés do vocabulário formal. _

**Nota de adaptação: **

**Eu juro que me derramei em lágrimas com essa fic! O original é lindo! Com certeza é uma dos doujins criados para comemorar o aniversário do Naruto-kun mais lindo que existe. E desculpem mas eu não lembro onde eu fiz o download do original, mas quem se interessar é só pedir na review que eu mando por e-mail. Bjux**

**E como eu poderia me esquecer: Otanjôbi Omedetô, Naruto-kun!**


End file.
